Many liquid containers, such as swimming pools, hot tubs, bathtubs, or the like, will experience a build up of unwanted chemicals, dirt, oils and other contaminants around the perimeter wall of the container at the level of the liquid-air interface. This build up around the perimeter is often referred to as a ring and is increased by variations in the liquid level that allow residual liquid along the container perimeter to dry, thereby leaving a chemical, mineral or other deposits on the container wall. As the inner wall is exposed to the liquid in the container, the deposits build upon previous deposits until a discolored and unsightly ring often forms around the container perimeter wall.
Cleaning devices have been developed to clean the deposits from the walls of pools, tubs, and other containers. Most of these cleaning devices involve automated machines that spray a cleaning solution onto the container surface and then scour the surface with a brush. Unfortunately, these types of devices usually involve continual monitoring during the cleaning process and may involve considerable set up and take down time.
Other types of cleaners involve free floating devices that can move about the container and spray jets along the container walls. Unfortunately, these devices require motors to move the cleaner and a mechanism to ensure that the jests are sprayed on the walls. Additionally, these devices are turned on and off in order to activate the device for cleaning or deactivate the device to conserve the power supply.